MISTRUST LEADS TO MISERY
by animefun725
Summary: naraku is planning something evil again! he is trying to break the bond of inu and kag. but unfornately inu falls for it again.history repeats & now inu is planning to kill KAG! what will be Kag's fate? will she have the same fate as kik? will inu regret?
1. the wrong choice

A;N/ This is my latest fanfic, it's is total different from the rest ^^ at least it should be. And always it's my usual style of TRAGIC so beware!!!!  
  
Mistrust lead to Miserable  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
THE WRONG CHOICE  
  
"Inuyasha, why? Why does it have to be me?!?!?!?" cried Kagome as tears flowed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I ... Kikyo... she..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, I wish that Kikyo would just DIE!" said Kagome as she ran toward the forest.  
  
"Kagome, please don't do this to me... it break my heart to see you cry..." muttered Inuyasha as a tear dropped down from his eyes too.  
  
"INUYASHA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? JUST GO AND GET HER BACK BEFORE SHE RUNS TOO FAR!" shouted Miroku from the side. Stupid Idiot, never know how to hold on to a girl's heart. He seriously needs some love lessons.   
  
Inuyasha immediately chased after Kagome into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The plan is complete, are you ready my sweet?" asked the cold, dark voice.  
  
"Don't call me that, it gross me out." Replied another cold voice full of hatred, but hunger for revenge. "But are you sure it will work?"  
  
"Well, what can I say, it worked PERFECTLY well 50 years ago." Answered the cold voice.  
  
"Don't you even start, I am not buying it at all, but now is different from 50 years ago. Are you POSSITIVE it will work?!?!?!" asked the priestess unsurely.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, you have changed quit a lot, haven't you? You used to be full of confidences of yourself and your abilities; I see that 50 years of Hell life have totally destroyed your self-confident, didn't it? You are afraid aren't you? You are afraid that Inuyasha will not believe this. You are afraid of your own REINCARNATION. Well, it is quite true that she has LIMITLESS powers; it is all because of your strong love and strong will of protecting Inuyasha. Also the pure and most innocent heart that she possesses. I can even say that your REINCARNATION has overpowered you. You gained Inuyasha's love more than you have now or 50 years ago. Quite amusing I must say. She is better that you in almost everyway you go. However, she will guarantee to lose this battle, because she doesn't have a heart as dark as evil as you do. What a shame that must be." Smirked the cold voice.  
  
"Naraku, do you over cross the border. Don't you forget you still NEED me to summon the Shikon no Tama, because you don't have the power to do so. The Jewel of 4 souls can only be waking by a priest or a priestess, and you are neither of them. So I advice you watch your mouth." said Kikyo as the anger rose through her body. "Oh, I have touched your weak spot didn't I? But let me finish what I started, and then I will shut my mouth. As I was saying you have lost almost everything since I send you to Hell 50 years ago, but now the time has come for you, my dear Kikyo. This plan I told you are going to gain back everything you lost in the past. And what is even greater for you is that you can watch your REINCARNATION getting crashed and die the most painful way you can ever image. It will guarantee to gain back your pity dog's care 101%" stated Naraku.  
  
"What are you saying make yourself clear, you never told me this before. So make yourself clear what you mean." Demanded Kikyo with a sense of interest.  
  
Naraku bent down and whispered to Kikyo.  
  
"Ha ha ha, no wonder people address you as the most evilest person ever walk on the earth. Now I have see why. And truthfully I must admit I LIKE IT! Ha ha ha.ha." Laughed Kikyo coldly.  
  
"However, my lovely, you know that you must pay the price in order for this plan to succeed. The more you pay the better the result will be, and acting I don't need to say, cause you have been the best actress I, Naraku, have ever since." Said Naraku.  
  
"Little pain means nothing to me, since I have already died once, there won't be much difference if I have blood or no blood." Responded Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha searched through the forest, but there are no signs of Kagome anywhere. But then Inuyasha heard a familiar voice. KIKYO...  
  
"Oh no, I am out of arrows...."shouted Kikyo in a fearful voice.  
  
"Ha ha ha, Kikyo I can finally have it my way. I will finally have Inuyasha all to myself." Laughed a familiar voice.  
  
KAGOME the thought hit Inuyasha like thunder. I got to go and see what's happening but then Miroku's voice passed through his head. ~ DON'T MAKE A MOVE BEFORE YOU DECIDE WHAT SIDE ARE YOU TAKING, OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT HURT ONE, BUT BOTH~ so Inuyasha forced himself to stay behind the tree and listened.  
  
"You know how much it hurts seeing Inuyasha ran after you again and again. You know how much it hurts to see Inuyasha runs toward you when we are both injured, and left me in the dark? You don't do you? Cause you have everything that I desperately wanted, who cares if you died. I would die if Inuyasha just love as much as he loves you." shouted Kagome as tears flowed down.  
  
Kagome, what have I done to you.... thought Inuyasha sadly.  
  
Kagome shot an arrow toward Kikyo as a scream of pain was heard.  
  
"You know what, I gave everything I got to Inuyasha and all him have return to me was nothing but pain. I am tired of this, today; right here I am going to make sure you pay for what you did to me. What am I saying you can never pay for what you did to me, never! Not if you died a million times." Yelled Kagome as she shot another arrow toward Kikyo.  
  
"Ok let me gave you one more chance, since we are both women. If you just disappear and let go of Inuyasha I will reconsider on SPARING YOU. How about that." Asked Kagome.  
  
Kikyo groaned in pain as she spoke slowly yet determinate. "NEVER! I WILL NEVER LET GO OF INUYASHA, I LOVE INUYASHA WITH MY HEART, MY BODY AND MY SOUL, YOU CAN KILL ME BUT YOU CAN NEVER KILL THE LOVE THAT I HAVE FOR HIM!"  
  
Kikyo thought Inuyasha, now unsure what to do or who to pick.  
  
"Fine then die!!!" yelled Kagome as she shot her arrows toward Kikyo, one after another. The painful screams of Kikyo were heard.  
  
NO I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE. I LOVE KIKYO, AND SHE LOVES ME. KAGOME IS TOO SCARY TO HAVE BY MY SIDE.  
  
"Kikyo!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he flied out behind the trees and blocked the last arrow for Kikyo.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha, so she turned and ran into the forest.  
  
"Kikyo...." Said Inuyasha as tears flowed down from his face, he feels so guilty as he saw his love Kikyo is wounded over her body with Kagome's arrows stick out.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think I have mush time left. If you go and find Kagome now there is time..."said Kikyo weakly.  
  
"Don't say that, you will be fine. I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone, including Kagome to ever hurt you again. I promise!" Said Inuyasha as he hugged Kikyo tightly in his arms.  
  
This is the end of this chapter. Don't look at me; I can't believe I am doing this!!! Poor Kagome. *Sigh* but things will get better ^^ I promise. CURSE KIKYO!!! Anyways this is a way to show how much Kagome loves Inuyasha no matter what!!! Ops, did I say that? Slip out of my mouth. Tell what you think. Please review!!! Cause I am testing things with the reviews I received thanks ^^ see you in the next chapter!! 


	2. the anger took control

A/N: WELL DON'T WANT TO SAY MUCH,BUT JUST A WARNING IT'S TRAGIC BUT ENJOY!!! MISTRUST LEADS TO MISERY  
  
Chapter 2: The Anger Took Control  
  
"Don't say that, you will be fine. I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone, including Kagome to ever hurt you again. I promise!" Said Inuyasha as he hugged Kikyo tightly in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome run and run and run, until she is finally out of energy. Breathlessly, she sat down as memories washed her over.  
  
KAG'S MEMORIES:  
  
"Inuyasha, why? Why does it have to be me?!?!?!?" cried Kagome as tears flowed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I ... Kikyo... she..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, I wish that Kikyo would just DIE!" said Kagome as she ran toward the forest.  
  
END OF MEMORIES  
  
"How can I say that, Kikyo doesn't deserve to die again. She died once for Inuyasha already. What have I done?!?!? I have put Inuyasha in a situation that he hated for all his life. CHOOSING. Inuyasha... I am sorry this is all my fault." muttered Kagome as she reached for her arrows and remembered she left it at the bone-eater well, where she was planning to return home but then thought it wasn't a good idea.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she stared upon the blue sky.  
  
Flash back:  
  
"Aikyou, it's ok. You don't deserve someone like that." said kagome as she watched those cold tears dripped down from her friend's face.  
  
"How can he do that, how can he go out with another girl when he have someone like you to care for him and to love him? It's okay Aikyou, I will find a better guy for you than Kenshin, so don't you worry." Said Kagome.  
  
"it's not like that kagome, there maybe guys who are better than him 1 million times, but he is the ONLY one who I love, and who I will love forever." Said Aikyou sadly, but very calm.  
  
"Aikyou..." said kagome in a worried tone.  
  
"I am okay, why am I even crying, I should be happy for him, now that he had find someone he truly loves. If I really love him, then it doesn't make a difference who is by his side, as long as he is happy, I should be too." Said Aikyou as she dried up her tears and smiled.  
  
"But isn't love supposed to be selfish?" asked kagome.  
  
"Well, when your love for someone else reach a certain limit, then the only thing that matters is seeing them happy." Replied Aikyou.  
  
End of flashback  
  
~ Back then I was still confused how Aikyou felt, but now I feel exactly the same. My ONLY wish is to see Inuyasha happy, if being with Kikyo makes him happy, I should be happy too.~ thought kagome as she got up and walked toward the village where she came from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaede!!! Kaede!!!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"No need to rush my child." Said Kaede calmly.  
  
Inuyasha ran into the hut with Kikyo tightly in his arm.  
  
"Kikyo?????" said Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede shocked.  
  
"What happened?!?!?!?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Never mind that, but can you cure her?" said Inuyasha concernedly.  
  
"I will try my best." Said Kaede.  
  
"INUYASHA, CAN WITH ME, WILL YOU?" asked Miroku in a demanded tone.  
  
Inuyasha followed Miroku out.  
  
"What's with this? Are you still not clear about who is you truly loves, Inuyasha? If you do, then there is nothing I can say about helping a FRIEND, but are you sure that you see Kikyo as a FRIEND?" questioned Miroku.  
  
"Of course, I know who I truly loves, at least I realized it now..." said Inuyasha miserably.  
  
"So you have come to your sense, and understand to let go of Kikyo now. That's good." Commented Miroku. "You are right Miroku, I need to learn to let go, and start choosing. And I have finally made up my mind, I love Kikyo, I will be with her from now on. And I have decide to let go of kagome." said Inuyasha.  
  
"See what I mean, I know you are let go of kagome. WHAT? WHAT? LET GO OF KAGOME, BE WITH KIKYO? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" said Miroku unbelievably.  
  
"That's right, Kikyo needs me, and she loves me too. We were torn apart by Naraku 50 years ago, but fate have put us back together now. I love her, and my destiny is to protect her." Said Inuyasha  
  
"But Kikyo is dead, she is feeding on souls to survive, and you know as well as I know that you guys can't live on earth. If you ant to be with her, you need to go to hell with her." said Miroku.  
  
"After she is healed, if she want to go back, I will be glad to go to with her. It doesn't matter where I am, as long as I am with Kikyo." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Then what about Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Kagome... she... I can't believe her, how can she do such thing?" said Inuyasha as a tear ran down his cheek  
  
"What? What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"She... she... she tried to Kikyo... how could she?" cried Inuyasha as the pain in his heart beat with sorrow.  
  
"You mean kagome did that, but it's..." before Miroku can finish his sentence a loud scream of pain was heard,  
  
"Aw..." Kikyo groaned in pain.  
  
"Kagome, NO!!! DON'T KAGOME!!!" shouted Sango  
  
"Kagome, child don't, Kikyo was just healed from her wound, if you do it she would die!!!!" yelled Kaede.  
  
"Kikyo!!!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice, so she turned and ran out of the hut and disappeared behind the bushes.  
  
"KIKYO!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he saw a dagger stuck out of her body, what is covered in blood once more.  
  
"KIKYO!!!" shouted Inuyasha as tears dropped down.  
  
"aw... Inuyasha ... I am really sorry, but I don't think I can hang on anymore... goodb..." said Kikyo closed her eyes before she can finish her sentence.  
  
"KIKYO!!!" shouted Inuyasha, then her put down Kikyo's body and run our as the anger within him took control of his body and mind.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and shout, "WHERE IS KAGOME?!?!? WHERE DID SHE GO?!?!?"  
  
"I don't know." Replied Shippo as he shattered with fear.  
  
Inuyasha threw him across the room, and Shippo hit wall and went unconscious as the blood flowed down from his forehead.  
  
"SHIPPO!!!" cried Sango as she ran toward him.  
  
Inuyasha went outside and about to go after kagome, but was blocked by Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down, it's not what you think it is Inuyasha. Come to think about it, do you think that Kagome will do such things?" shouted Miroku.  
  
"Think, if weren't because I trust her so much, Kikyo would never be in the situation she is in now. I will have to make kagome pay for what she did, or else she will think that it's ok to do this and hurt Kikyo again. I won't allow that to happen. So don't stand in my way!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha you are my friend, and I can't just watch my friend regret for his whole life, because he is doesn't what he is doing." Said Miroku.  
  
"get away or else!" shouted Inuyasha as he took out his sword and swung toward Miroku.  
  
Ok this is it for this chapter; what will happen to Miroku, and poor Shippo. Will Inuyasha come to his sense? Well I will see you in the next chapter!!! Sorry can't say much. I go to go and sleep it's late.  
  
Ciao, Animefun725 


	3. the continuous madness of inuyasha

A/N: I am very, very, very sorry that I haven't updated my fanfic in such a long time. Bows but I am very busy lately. And since it's summer now I can finally start on my fanfic again. I promise you guys that I will update this fanfic at least once every week as a make up for the missing ones in these 3 months. So enjoy the fanfic! Of by the way it's tragic so beware!  
  
MISTRUST LEADS TO MISERY  
  
Chapter 3: The continuous madness of Inuyasha  
  
"Get away or else!" shouted Inuyasha as he took out his sword and swung toward Miroku.  
  
Miroku used his staff to block Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, but he wasn't quick enough for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. The sword went right through Miroku.  
  
"NO! MIROKU!!!" Sango let out a loud cry as she ran toward him.  
  
"Miroku, are you all right?" asked Sango as tears appeared.  
  
"I'm... alright...but... Kagome... I need to stop Inuyasha... before it's... to late... I will not let him make this mistake or else he will... regret it forever..."said Miroku weakly as blood flowed out.  
  
Inuyasha is no longer in control of his body or mind, all he sees is the wounded Kikyo dying because of him.  
  
"INUYASHA DO YOU THINK THAT KILLING KAGOME IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SAVING KIKYO? SHE NEEDS SOULS IMMEDIATELY, IF YOU KEEP WASTING TIME ON KAGOME, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE KIKYO!" shouted Miroku with his last strength and hope.  
  
Inuyasha stopped for a second and then rushed off toward the village.  
  
I hope this works... It's my last hope... at least I can buy sometime for Kagome, wherever you are Kagome DON'T come back, at least not now... thought Miroku he passed out.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome is still walking toward the village, not knowing the entire thing that had happened.  
  
She walked and walked until she finally came near to the end of the forest. She looked up and saw the god tree, as memories washed her over.  
  
She stared at the tree quietly when suddenly a storm of wind appeared.  
  
"Well, well what had we got here?" asked a cold voice.  
  
"Kagura!" said Kagome as she finally got out of her memories of the past. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ha, ha that's simple. All I wanted is the shards of the Shikon no Tama that you carry with you." replied Kagura without hesitation.  
  
"I would never hand the shards to you." rejected Kagome. "Then what if Inuyasha is captured and in order to save him, you have to gave the jewel to me. What will you do then?" asked Kagura testily.  
  
"I..." Kagome paused, because she doesn't know what to say or what to do. It's Inuyasha's dream to regain the Shikon no Tama and be with Kikyo... but if I don't do what Kagura what will she do to Inuyasha... I  
  
Kagura took the chance and knocked Kagome out of cold.  
  
"Foolish human girl." Said Kagura shortly as she took off the shard that hangs around Kagome's neck.  
  
"This got to do it..." Muttered Kagura as she carried Kagome and threw her down the bone-eater well. "Don't ever come back, you don't belong here, at least not now..."  
  
I won't let Naraku's plan succeed. I will not let this girl die, she is my only hope of defeating Naraku, and the only one who truly possess the power to save this world from destruction. Thought Kagura as she left on her feather.  
  
"Miroku, Shippo, how could this happen? Kagome..."cried Sango as she glanced at the unconscious Shippo and the chalk-white Miroku.  
  
"How could this be?!?!? I already lost my brother, my family, and my village, why do I have to loss my friends, my love? I wish I that I had tell you earlier how much I love you, I wish you could ask me to bare your child, I wish just for once in my entire life that you could put your hand on me and make me mad. WAKE UP MIROKU! WAKE UP, I NEED YOU, I WANT YOU, I LOVE YOU! Please...wake up..." cried Sango desperately, for the first time ever that Sango experienced such pain. The pain that rips her soul apart, and torn her heart in two.  
  
"Sango..." said Miroku weakly as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Miroku!!!" cried Sango as she gently laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"There... there..." comforted Miroku weakly. "How is Shippo?"  
  
"He is still unconscious..." said Sango as he looked at Shippo sympathetically. "How could he?"  
  
"Miroku, I am so confused... I wish Kagome can be back and stop this madness that is controlling Inuyasha within, but I don't want her to come back , I fear, fear of what might happen to her.. What if Inuyasha actually going to..." unable to continue on, Sango started crying again.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha is killing the entire village to collect souls for Kikyo.  
  
"What have Inuyasha become... what has the village become.... Without Kagome, Inuyasha will continue on with this madness... without Kagome no one would be the same... even Kikyo... without Kagome, she would have died again in the cave. Without Kagome Sango would never have the courage to stand up to Naraku and fight... without her Miroku would never find his true love. Without Kagome everyone's life will be once again empty. Without her brightness no one could ever see light again... even Kikyo never manage to have such an enormous impact on others, Kikyo, my dear sister, she been protecting the jewel all her life, but never manage to see the real joy in life... never have the chance to feel the light that shines from Kagome, the bright angel from heaven to show the true color of life, of living..."said Kaede with a sigh as she re-enter the hut.  
  
"Ah... Kagura you are back, what have you got there." Said Naraku.  
  
"Um... I got two shards from the girl, here." replied Kagura as she handed the shard to her master.  
  
"Good, you can go now." Said Naraku sweetly.  
  
"Um..." said Kagura confusedly, but then managed to say, "Yes, master." And left.  
  
"Kagura, this is the second time that you have betrayed me, one more time I will not make you live nor make you die, but I will make you wish that you were never born." Said Naraku fiercely undertone.  
  
"Hakurashi." Called Naraku.  
  
"Yes master." Said an emotionless voice.  
  
"Put these two shards back into the bone-eater well and return immediately.  
  
"Yes master." Replied Hakurashi and left.  
  
"Kagome you are awake." Said Sota.  
  
"Where am I?" Asked Kagome half consciously.  
  
"You are at home, and you been asleep for 3 days now." Answered Sota.  
  
"I have? The last thing I remember is Kagura asking me what I will do if Inuyasha is captured." Said Kagome.  
  
"OH NO! INUYASHA." Shouted Kagome as she jumped off her bed and raced out door for the bone-eater well.  
  
Then a thought hit her. Oh no, my shards... Kagura took them away. Without them I can't get to the Feudal Era. thought Kagome as she reached the well.  
  
"Please let me through, please help me god." Muttered Kagome as she jumped for it...  
  
This is it for this chapter. Can she go through the well? What will be Kagome's fate? Can Inuyasha stop his madness? Will Naraku Kikyo's plan work? Stay tune for the next chapter.  
  
Ciao, Animefun725 


End file.
